No Longer Human
by wolfpack77
Summary: What if there was a twist in the twilight saga...what if Edward met Bella before he was a vampire? Can Edward and Bella still be together, or will another guy steal Bella's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Title: No Longer human

Chapter: Who is she?

It was my first day at school here at Forks as a senior. The skies were clear for the first time this year. Sad to say we don't see sunlight here very often. My hand reached into my favorite gray wool jacket. I pulled out a crumbed piece of paper which happens to be my class schedule. Math is my first class. That is just great! It is senior year, and I have to take Math on my first day of school, and in the morning. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as I bumped into something frail. As I shook my head to regain my visions my eyes fell upon a beautiful young girl. I quickly helped her up. How could I be such a klutz?

She had deep brown eyes, with light pale skin, and brown hair that flowed like silk. I have never seen her before, yet she blends in with the rest of us. She looked right at me as I tried finding the words 'sorry' to spurt out of my mouth. She walked away as the bell rang. We never exchanged a single word. What just happen? Why did I feel a speechless when I saw her? She's just a girl come on.

I quickly ran to class. When I walked in everyone turned around to look at me. I was already a minute late and that's not acceptable here at this prompt high school. I quickly scrambled to the back of the class as my math teacher's voice echoed throughout the classroom. "Mr. Cullen, it appears you are ecstatic about your first day as a senior. Come sit up here in the front." He pointed to an empty chair. I was so embarrassed, and didn't like attention to be drawn to myself for unnecessary reasons. I am the jock of this school, and being pointed out is not acceptable to my status. I walked toward the front of the class as if I didn't care. After all I have a reputation to keep. As I approach my new 'assigned desk', I noticed that long flowing brown hair. My heart started to race as I sat down. I quickly looked to my left before she could notice I glanced her direction. She didn't look to happy. I was not sure what to make of it. I was shocked to see a new girl here in forks. With such a small population we don't receive many new students. The last new student was Jessica, and she's weird. That was 3 years ago.

First period seemed to drag I would have fallen asleep but sitting in front of the class helped prevent that. The bell rang as everyone rushed out the door. This mysterious new girl stayed seated as she watched everyone rush out the door. I stayed seated as well to see if I could catch her name at the very least. I turned to her to see that she was viewing her schedule. This could be my opportunity to talk with her. "Hi my name is Ed…" I was cut off as my math teacher interrupted me, and handed me a pink slip. "Detention tomorrow Mr. Cullen, don't be late to my class again. Unless you want to spend half your senior year in detention. Mark my words. I have had 4 years of this with you, and you are hanging by a thread young man." By the time he was finished this mysterious girl escaped from the class room. I have no idea what class she was in next. Ugh, how could I miss my opportunity? I quickly snatched the detention slip from my math teacher's hand, and quickly left class.

It's now my last period for the day. I have not seen her since this morning what a bummer. "Edward!" a high pitch voice cried. I turned to see it was my sister Alice. Amazing how my father adopted her. She can be so annoying sometimes. "Edward, let's go. Dad is waiting for us at home. He needs our help setting up a healthcare convention at the hospital. We need to make the flyers remember?" Alice said with such annoyance. I sighed as I approached the car. Rosily, and Emmitt were sitting in the back. My father had a compassion for children, and has adopted way too many. It's so disgusting that I believe Rosily, and Emmitt have a thing for each other. Seeing them in the backseat makes me wonder why I have never had a girlfriend. I have had so much going on over the past few years girls didn't mean anything to me. Who was interesting at Forks high school anyway? We all basically grew up together, and Jessica is so annoying. She can never stop talking, and saying 'whatever'. I sunk into the passenger seat as the memories of her face played through my mind. I want to know who this new girl in town was. I want to see her so bad. Is this just a dream, am I just getting despite….what's going on with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fashion Statement

Author(s) note: Please take the time to review the story. We would like some input, and advice. Thank you!

* * *

I tried to keep my mind off of her the rest of that afternoon, but it just wasn't happening. I didn't even get her name that drove me even more insane. Why was I so curious? I've never felt this way about a girl before. Especially one I didn't even know.

"Do you wanna keep staring off into space or do you wanna help me with these flyers?" Alice asked, breaking away my scattered thoughts. "Sure, sorry what do you want me to do again?" "For the third time, put them in their correct piles." I nodded and got to work. "What is wrong with you, you seem so... distant." She said with a serious look in her eyes. "No I'm fine", I lied trying to sound perky. "Okay then get to work we need to get these done tonight." She replied. "Ya sure." I said as I sorted the last stack.

"If you ever need to talk or something, just tell me." she said. "Okay." I said as I got up to turn away I heard her say, "So weird sometimes." I grinned and kept walking.

That night I walked to the living room. Everyone was there seated, it was where we spent "family" time together every other night. Emmitt tapped the empty seat next to him and Rose. "Heard about your detention slip today Edward." He said as he pushed my shoulder playfully with the arm that wasn't around Rosalie. "Uh yeah, just a tardy that's all." I replied.

"Edward I really hope you won't allow that to happen again," Said Esme, our adoptive mother. Being a mother was the perfect role for her, she was always great at it, in a good way. "Sorry, it won't happen again Esme I promise." She gave me a warm smile and nodded. "Doubt it won't happen again." Said Jasper with a grin. He was Alice's significant other, as Emmitt was to Rosalie.

Luckily Jasper wasn't as annoying as Alice. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well if you keep staring at that new girl the way you did today you will be late to all of your classes" He replied. "Finally you met a girl to who's good enough for your reputation?" Said Emmitt. I didn't say a word. "It's about time you get some!" "Who is it?" Emmitt asked. "Emmitt." Carlisle said with a stern voice. "It is no one ….I don't even know her." I said no longer wanting to stay on that subject. I got up before anyone could reply and turned heading for the staircase. "Goodnight." I said before I left. "Night." Everyone said.

"Edward, I am sorry I shouldn't have brought that up, it wasn't my business especially in front of Em" I stopped him before he could say anything else. "It's okay; I just wanna go to bed." I said trying not to sound too serious. "Okay I understand." He said with a nod. I headed to the staircase.

Once I got to the top I stopped for a second and gaze out my bedroom window to appreciate the beauty of the forest; it seemed to clear my thoughts. I headed to my room and turned on the CD player that sat next to my enormous window that framed the forest as if it was a beautiful picture. I laid down on my side and looked out as a beautiful breeze swept through my window. The CD player was just background music compared to the stream that trickled past the house. I laid for about an hour before my eyelids began to feel heavy. Claire De Lune by Debussy began playing; now I was really tired. Funny I listened to this considering the jock reputation I have given to fellow students at school. No one knew I liked this taste of music. I have a soft side; I just refuse to share it with anyone. Anyway, Carlisle had introduced me to it and it was actually very soothing. Carlisle was a classical kind of person, so it's no wonder he listens to this. That was my last thought before I dozed off.

I awoke the next morning with 'her' running through my mind. Too bad there's not a name to tie with that beautiful ivory skin and deep brown eyes that lead me to her soul. The worst part was I thought it was all a dream. I sat up with my feet swept across the wooden floor. This reminded me every morning that I was up, and no longer asleep.

My ears perked as I heard hard knocks against the roof. Typical Forks, it is raining and I better shut my window. Ugh… As I ran to shut my window the ink on my math homework was smeared… I looked at my clock, 6:35 am. Good I have time. I went to the restroom and turned on the shower.

I stood there letting the hot water rain down on my cold body.I slept with the window open all night which wasn't a good thing for me. I hated the cold, and I should have closed the window before I fell asleep. I turned the water off as I knew I had no time to waste. I walked to my closet with my towel around me and slid open the door.

My closet is absolutely nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie's. They go shopping every open weekend or school break they get, a part of me didn't understand that. I slid on a pair of jeans and a grey long sleeve t shirt ,I rolled up the sleeves mid way. I didn't like being too dressy.

I brushed my teeth and combed through my light bronze hair. I looked in the mirror and my green eyes stared back. I looked descent I guess. Who am I kidding? I look good, and I don't need to dress up to get attention. I grabbed my grey wool coat and my book bag and headed down stairs to the kitchen. "Edward you should really invest in a new coat, you wear that thing every single day and it's not even in style anymore!" Alice said with irritation. "Alice must you be so annoying already, it's barely 7 in the morning." I replied. "Haha very funny ." She said.

"Good morning." said Carlisle as he sipped his coffee. "Morning." I replied. "I like that coat." Esme said with a smile. "Thanks." I replied with a crooked smile. "Glad some of us are normal." I said looking at Alice. Of course she gave me one of those "go to hell" looks and threw the rest of her apple at me. I laughed and sat down at the table.

It was 7:05 so I had plenty of time to complete the homework I never finished last night. I had an interesting day ahead of me. Hopefully meeting this girl who had been on my mind all day yesterday. "Hurry up or you're walking to school." Emmitt called from outside. I got up and headed to the door. "Have a good day." Esme said. "Don't forget the convention is today." Said Carlise. "Okay, thanks."

I walked out to the hummer. Emmitt was attracted to anything dangerous or daring. You could tell by his taste in toys (hummer). The whole way to school I stared out the window as the speed limit read 45 MPH, "Em you wanna tone down the 70 MPH in a 45 MPH lane?" I asked. "You're funny." He laughed. "Just enjoy the ride, at this rate you definitely won't be late!" He said with a smile. "Just slow down!" Jasper snapped.

In that very second we pulled into the school parking lot. I reached for my seatbelt but froze as I saw a 1956 rusty red truck park next to us. I have never seen this truck here before. This had to be her ride?...really? . Thankfully Emmit and Jasper were paying attention to Rosalie's red convertible that was parked on the other side of the Hummer. My heart skipped a beat, I saw her long silky brown hair fall onto her shoulders as she got out of the pickup. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car...


End file.
